Ilmiah Love
by jihyunk16
Summary: Tentang Jongin yang mempunyai kekasih seorang dokter yang selalu memarahinya jika Jongin mulai tidak menjaga kesehatannya seperti memakan Junk Food kesukaannya membuatnya terkadang kesal! ChanKai! Chanyeol and Kai aka Jongin


Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

Jongin hanya dapat mendengus kesal ketika lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuatkannya bekal untuk dibawa ke sekolah. Hell, dia bukan anak Sekolah Dasar yang harus dibawain bekal! Ini namanya penghinaan dan demi apapun ia tak mau sekolah kalau terus dibawain bekal.

"Hyunggg~~ aku malu tahu kalau terus dibawain bekal. Lagian di sekolah ada kantin jadi aku bisa beli di sanaaa~" rengek Jongin ketika melihat Chanyeol memasuki bekal ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Kau ini susah sekali dibilangi ya, lagian makanan rumah lebih sehat! Kau juga bisa menabung uang yang Ibu mu berikan untuk bulan ini."

Mendengar itu Jongin hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya, tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana si mulut pedas Baekhyun—yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya—akan menghinanya. "Memangnya isi bekalnya apa hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nasi, Kimchi sama telur gulung dan satu daging matang. Oh iya, aku juga membawa kan susu untukmu."

"Uwoo, apakah daging babi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan Jongin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak Jongin, ini daging sapi pilihan," ujar Chanyeol membuat Jongin menggeram kesal. "Kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya anti sekali dengan daging sapi?" lanjut Chanyeol yang merasa risih melihat tingkah Jongin yang kadang begitu berlebihan.

"Aku ingin daging babi,Hyung. Kau jarang sekali menggunakan daging babi jadi aku lebih sering makan di rest—ops" dalam hati Jongin mengutuk mulutnya yang terlalu jujur.

"Ck, jangan terlalu sering makan di restaurant Jongin. Belum tentu mereka memasak daging dengan benar! Kau ini susah sekali ya dibilangin," mata Chanyeol memincing tajam seiring kata-kata yang meningkat dua oktaf dari sebelumnya.

Sementara Jongin hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan beberapa kali menggumamkan kata sial yang tak terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Tahu begini aku tak akan berpacaran dengan seorang dokter, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Maaf Hyung, habis sebelum kau belum menjadi kekasih ku aku kan penggemar makanan-makanan cepat saji."

"Jongin belajar hidup sehat, aku selalu bilang kalau perbanyak makan sayur jangan daging. Kalau makan daging yang benar-benar matang karena kalau tidak larva Trichinella spiralis akan masuk ke dalam usus halusmu dan akan menyerang jaringan otot atas otak," mendengar itu Jongin bergidik dan tanpa sadar langsung memegang kepalanya mengundang tawa dari bibir sexy Chanyeol.

"Iya deh Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Saranghae!"

Sebelum benar-benar keluar apartement mereka Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya dan tertawa mengejek seperti biasa, ini seperti sudah seperti kebiasaan mengulang untuk tiap hari—kecuali hari libur—. "Hati-hati Hyung, bibir sexy ku akan menularkan ratusan bakteri ke bibir mu! Haha"

Chanyeol hanya dapat terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Dasar bodoh, itu akan terjadi jika melakukan french kiss," gumamnya sembari menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja di tutup lelaki tan tersebut. "Astaga, aku hampir terlambat."

.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar ingin memotong pita suara Baekhyun agar anak itu berhenti mentertawakannya. Memangnya apa enaknya mentertawakan orang? Mengingat kata-kata yang sering Baekhyun ucapkan padanya membuatnya sakit hati.

"Uuh, Jongin kembali bawa bekal lagi ya? Kau seperti uhuk!" dengan kasar Jongin mendorong satu suap nasi ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dengan harapan anak itu akan diam sejenak.

"Makan yang benar,Baek"

"Sialan kau hitam!" maki Baekhyun setelah menelan makanan yang secara paksa di masukkan oleh Jongin.

"Kau besok juga harus bawa bekal, Baek" ujar Jongin dan melanjutkan kunyahannya.

Baekhyun menatap susu yang dibawa oleh Jongin, dibandingkan bekal yang dibawa oleh Jongin ia lebih tertarik dengan susu itu. Diam-diam Baekhyunmenggeser tangannya untuk mengambil susu yang berada tepat di depannya. "Aduh tanganku!" jeritnya saat Jongin dengan kasar memukul tangannya saat ketahuan ingin mengambil susu milik Jongin.

"Kenapa harus bawa bekal?"

Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan mata bersinar-sinar membuat lelaki mungil itu sedikit terpaku. "Uang sakunya bisa kita simpan untuk main di game center, bodoh"

"Ide mu brilian tapi kau harus menghapus kata bodoh, karena aku tidak bodoh!" Jongin hanya tertawa nista dan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara makannya di banding mendengar kicauan menjengkelkan dari mulut milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Hyunggg~~ "

Chanyeol yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam hanya dapat bergumam pelan. "Siklus hidup Aurelia apa?"

"Baca buku Jongin! Jangan hanya bertanya saja,"

"Ayolah Hyung, tinggal satu nomor lagi nih," bujuk Jongin mengeluarkan nada imut yang biasanya sih buat Chanyeol luluh.

"Lewat gambar atau—"

Jongin memotong dengan tidak sabaran sebab ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa laparnya. "Kata-kata saja yang singkat."

Dengan sabar Chanyeol menuliskannya di kertas yang biasa Jongin gunakan jika meminta bantuan Chanyeol. Menurut Jongin, kekasihnya itu pelit! Karena tak mau langsung menaruh di bukunya katanya agar Jongin tak tinggal enak. Jongin dengan wajah tak sabar melihat kertas yang ditulis oleh Park Chanyeol tadi, dibangingkan menulis resep tulisan Chanyeol lebih rapih untuk hal ini. 'Medusa dewasa- spermatozoid + ovum - zigot - larva planula - skifistoma - strobila - efira - medusa muda. Kenapa panjang sekali sih!'

"Hyung Skifistoma itu—"

"Cari dibuku,okay!? Sekarang siapkan tugas mu dan kita akan malam"

Dengan malas Jongin menyingkirkan buku-bukunya dari meja makan, sebenarnya sih Chanyeol sudah menyediakan meja belajar untuk Jongin tapi Jongin tak pernah mau memakainya alasannya sih tidak nyaman dan ruang untuk meletakkan buku terbatas. Dasar bodoh.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Jongin!"

"Gak mau, lagian tangan ku bersih tahuuuu~ aku tidak ada memegang tanah, sepatuku saja kau yang bukakan. Jadi tangan ku bersih," kilah Jongin dengan menunjukkan tangannya bertanda apa yang ia katakan itu benar.

Dengusan kasar keluar begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol. Inilah yang ia tak sukai dari Jongin, sifat joroknya yang terkadang tidak disadarinya sendiri. Sebagai seorang dokter tentu saja Chanyeol mencintai kebersihan, dalam hati ia merutuki pesona bocah Jongin yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Berapa kali kau memegang penis mu?"

Mata Jongin membulat kaget. "Hah?"

" Menggaruk atau mencuci penis musaat buang air kecil, berapa kali?"

"Lupa, Hyung. Kenapa sih?"

"Jongin, kau tahu tidak kenapa Hyung lebih sering memarahi mu tidak mencuci tangan di bandingkan kau yang suka memakan junk food di luar sana?" Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung, gelengan kepala Jongin membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu karena banyaknya kuman yang tidak kau sadari masuk saat-saat beraktivitas. Contohnya saat kau memegang atau menggaruk penismu yang gatal. Gatal dari alat vital di sebabkan cacing kremi yang bertelur dan membuat rasa gatal, saat kau menggaruknya membuat telur itu menempel pada tanganmu. Jika kau tak mencuci tangan, otomatis telur itu masuk ke dalam tubuhmu melalui makanan"

Jongin mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan serius. Jongin paling benci pelajaran biologi, setiap pelajaran tersebut Jongin akan pindah ke tempat duduk paling belakang dan menciptakan mimpi yang indah. Dalam hati Jongin masih bingung tentang kata-kata Chanyeol. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika cacing kremi masuk ke tubuhku dan kenapa bisa?"

"Sebenarnya cacing kremi tersebut lebih sering terjadi pada wanita tapi pria juga bisa. Itu terjadi karena jalannya cacing kremi betina dari usus besar menuju anus (atau vagina pada wanita) untuk menyimpan telur-telurnya yang menyebabkan rasa gatal karena pergerakan dari cacing tersebut. Telur akan menetas menjadi cacing muda yang kemudiam masuk ke dalam usus abgian bawah," jelas Chanyeol.

"Rasa gatal itu hanya karena pergerakan dari cacing betina saja?" tanyanya penasaran. Pasalnya Guru Jongin tadi pagi baru saja mulai menjelaskan pelajaran ini namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidur seperti biasa. Menurut kabar dari anak-anak kelas lain, ini bisa jadi akan di masukkan dalam ulangan, well siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna jika menyimak dari kekasihnya, hehe.

"Tidak juga, bisa karena infeksi kremi di sebabkan akibat terhirup cacing kremi mikroskopis melalui udara dan membuat jalan ke dalam usus. Biasanya sekitar 1-2 bulan cacing betina akan bertelur di dubur dan menyebabkan rasa gatal juga tidak nyaman."

Jongin bergidik ngeri membayang semua itu dengan segera ia melesat ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya sebersih mungkin. Ia sungguh beruntung mempunyai Chanyeol yang sangat perhatian dengan kesehatannya. Dalam hati ia meralat perkataannya tentang menyesal menjadikan Chanyeol kekasihnya.

"Aku bersumpah ingin hidup sehat saja kalau begini. Betapa mengerikannya jika banyak bakteri dalam tubuhku ini!"

.

.

END

.

.

Datar banget ya? Judulnya juga gak nyambung lageehh, muehehe. Ini cuma inspirasi yang datang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Gue mau konprim sesuatu tentang diatas dolooo~ sebenarnya gue gak tau cacing kremi itu bisa kena ke pria apa gak karena di buku gak ada penjelasan juga beberapa ulasan di internet banyak yang menyangkut tentang wanita. Gue mau nanya sama guru tapi lupa heheh. Tapi yang pasti gue yakin pria juga bisa kena walau rata-rata wanita sih.

.

. So, review if you want


End file.
